


Role of a Lifetime

by PastoralSymphony



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Musical Theater, BARE: a pop opera - Freeform, Cheating, Flirting, M/M, Performing Arts, Recreational Drug Use, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and even didnt go to nissen, mostly canon compliant except they sing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastoralSymphony/pseuds/PastoralSymphony
Summary: Isak is very happy with his life. He is studying bioscience at UiO, has a nice job, a great boyfriend and just got the lead part on a community theater production of one of his favorte musicals, Bare: A Pop Opera.What he wasn't expecting was for his on stage love interest to be so handsome and charming.***Canon divergent AU where Isak and Even are good actors and singers, and join a production of Bare as Peter and Jason. Summary of the musical inside.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Julian Dahl/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	1. Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Bare: A Pop Opera is a rock musical about high school students in a catholic school and their struggles. The main characters are Peter and Jason, who are secretly in a relationship. The school puts up a production of Romeo and Juliet, where Jason plays Romeo and Peter plays Mercutio. The other three main characters are Nadia, Jason's sister, Ivy and Matt.  
> Bare is one of my favorite musicals, and I couldn't help but link it to Skam when I realised the Romeo and Juliet parallels in Isak's season and in Bare.  
> I encourage you to watch the musical before reading this, but it's not strictly necessary.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dig down deep and save your soul  
> Grave mistakes will take their toll  
> Every sin is entered in  
> Heaven comes with discipline."

It’s 8 p.m. on a Friday, after a long day of classes and a shift at Anker Hostel, checking in and out guests. Now, after a brief dinner and quick shower, Isak is in bed between his boyfriend’s legs, wearing only his underwear, hands gripping the other man’s thighs and head bobbing up and down as he sucks and licks his boyfriend’s cock. The hands on his hair tighten their grip after Isak moves his tongue and sucks deeper, which makes him move one of his hands to grip the base of the cock he has in his mouth, moving and squeezing it in rhythm, with a purpose. His other hand moves as well, fingers grazing on the hole in front of him, the man moaning out loud and – a ring.

Isak lets go of the dick so fast he almost bites it, leaping from the bed to grab his phone.

“Oh my god, Isak. What the fuck?” his boyfriend whines, still in bed.

Isak shushes him “It’s the director.” The name Olav Hagen Theater Director flashes on his phone screen and he answers it “Hello?”

“Good evening, this is Olav Hagen from the Fritz Arlberg Community Theater. Am I talking to Isak Valtersen?”

Isak cleans his throat and runs a hand through his hair, concentrating on the call and ignoring the hard on between his legs.

“Yes, yes. Good evening, sir. This is Isak.”

A happy voice answers back

“Ah! How are you, Isak?”

 _Hoping you’d cut the small talk and just tell me the fucking news_ is what goes through Isak’s head, but what he answers is “Very well, sir, thank you! How are you?”

Isak begins pacing around the room when a hand grabs his arm, making him stand still as he feels his boyfriend hug him from behind.

“I’m good, Isak. You’re probably aware, but I’m calling in regards of the audition you had with us two weeks ago, for our production of [Bare:](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7v_BH_Tmuc) A Pop [Opera](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83HYn_A7Bn0).”

Isak politely chuckles “Yes, I figured that would be the reason, yes.”

“Well, I still have many calls to make, so I’m going to just give you the news, how does that sound?”

Isak isn’t sure he is breathing anymore and is barely aware of the hand caressing his shoulders “That sounds awesome.”

“Isak, we were very impressed with what you showed us in you audition, both in acting and voice. And thus, we are hoping you would enjoy joining us at out production of Bare as Peter Simmonds.”

Feeling his hands shake, Isak starts walking again, not being able to stand still and barely containing the excitement in his voice when he answers

“Yes! Yes, of course I would! Thank you, sir, thank you so much!”

“I’m happy to hear it! Our first day of rehearsal is tomorrow, 10 a.m., at the theater. We are getting the cast together, giving you the scripts, sheet music and whatnot. Is that alright for you?” Isak knew that he didn’t have much choice, if he wanted the part, he had to be there.

“Of course! I’ll be there!”

“Good! See you then, Isak. Thank you.”

“See you then.”

Olav hangs up and Isak lets out a very loud laugh.

“I got the part! Julian, I got the part! I’m Peter!”

Walking towards him, Julian joins him in celebrating, holding Isak close and tight “I knew it, babe. I told you! You’re amazing!” Julian kissed him, which barely works as they’re both smiling so big.

“I know it’s just community theater” Isak says, his arms around Julian and face resting against his neck “But I’m really happy.”

“It isn’t just community theater, Isak” Julian says back, pressing small kisses on Isak’s neck “Olav puts amazing productions and Bare is one of your favorite musicals. You have the right to celebrate.”

Isak is lucky to have Julian. They haven’t been together long, only 3 months, even if they hooked up a few times during Isak’s last year of high school. Months after graduation, Julian texted Isak, asking him to hang out, which Isak agreed to. He was Isak’s first boyfriend and, even though he has nothing to compare it to, it has been good. Julian is kind and supportive, comes from a family with enough money so that he has a car that they always use to go to class and is very, very good at sex. It’s been good. Isak has been very happy with life after high school.

“I guess so.” He supposes he can let himself be happy.

“You know who we have to tell, right?” Julian let’s go of his arms, grabbing a pair of pants and putting them on.

“Oh, no.” Isak mimics Julian, putting on a hoodie long enough to cover his dick, which is still visible underneath his underwear.

“ _Eskild!_ ” Julian yells, opening the door.

“ _Yes?_ ” Eskild yells back, voice coming from the kitchen.

“ _Isak got the lead!_ ” Isak laughs, throwing a little punch at Julian’s arms.

Eskild runs in, wine bottle half drunk in hand.

“I knew it!” He hugs Isak, who isn’t that great with spontaneous physical contact and doesn’t hug back, but it’s not a problem as Eskild quickly releases him, shoving the wine bottle at his chest “I told you, Isak! I’ve seen you at school plays and listen to you sing in the shower often enough to know no one could take this from you.”

Isak grabs the wine bottle, making a face at it and turning back to Julian “Can we celebrate with beer, instead?”

Eskild groans and grabs the wine back, taking a big gulp “I thought theater nerds were supposed to be sophisticated.”

Julian smiles at Isak, and Isak can’t help but smile back. Sometimes Isak can’t believe Julian is his boyfriend, can’t believe he is in a relationship with someone so supportive and who shows him so much affection. He certainly wasn’t used to it before.

“Of course, sir! Thank you for your call, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

They hear Noora’s voice before they see her, shutting her phone off, smile in her face “I got the part!”

Isak widens his eyes and sees the other boys having a similar reacting.

“What part?” Eskild asks, this time shoving the wine bottle to Noora, who grabs it right back and takes a sip, her smile getting bigger by the second.

“Community theater production of Bare! I’m Ivy! I seriously thought they’d choose the girl who went before me.” She turns to Isak “Did you hear anything from Olav?” her voice quieter, still sweet.

He likes Noora. She had moved from the couch to Linn’s room after her graduation from college, when she moved to Trondheim to get her masters. They weren’t as close as either of them were with Eskild, but they occasionally hung out together with Eva at the apartment, and Julian and she had formed a friendship over all their international travels.

“Yeah” Isak feels Julian’s hand on his back and let’s his smile grow big again “I got Peter.”

Isak welcomes Noora’s hug and soon they turn it into a small celebration. Eskild say’s _they must_ go out for drinks, but Isak and Noora deny the offer, as they have to wake up early for the first rehearsal the next day. Still, beer, wine, music and a videocall with Linn (who looks surprisingly happy to hear the news) are good.

Isak is sitting on the couch, leg’s intertwined with Julian’s, who is giving him light pecks on the check while Isak drinks beer. It’s nice.

“Chris got Nadia!” Noora suddenly exclaims, looking up from her phone “Check your phone Isak!”

Isak does, getting his phone from where it’s laying on the table in front of them and opens his messages, Julian peeking from his shoulder

**From Chris Berg**

_guess who is a rising community theater star bitchesssssss_

_ME_

_got that audition i went to last week_

_you may call me nadia_

**From Vilde**

_YOU’RE AMAZING, I KNEW IT_

**From Mahdi**

_yo cool congrats_

A series of other congratulatory messages from Eva, Sana, Jonas and Magnus followed. Isak was pleasantly surprised. He had been in a few shows with Chris during high school and knew she was a great actress and singer, which is why it really sucked she never got lead parts. Nadia, though, was one of the main five characters, had a solo and sang in many other songs.

Suddenly, he felt someone, Noora, laying across his lap and taking a selfie of the two of them.

“What the fuck, Noora?” he protested, Julian’s hand pulling him closer. But Noora was already back at her phone, probably sending the picture.

Isak turned back to his phone, where the group chat showed a blurry picture of him and Noora.

**From Noora**

_Meet Ivy and Peter!_

**From Chris Berg**

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA_

**From Magnus**

_idk who those are but sound good!_

**From Eva**

_arent those the LEAD CHARACTERS WTF WHY IS EVERYONE SO TALENTED I LOVE YOU_

Another series of congratulatory texts followed, together with an explanation from Noora that Peter was the main character, but Ivy and Nadia two out of the five leads.

**From Jonas**

_3 outa 5_

_you rule_

Isak smiled at the group chat. Even though he only saw most of them at parties and get togethers nowadays, as most of them were too busy with college, they were still his best friends. Sure, he had met some new people at his classes at UiO, where he studied bioscience, but none of them had yet topped his friends from Nissen yet.

**From Isak**

_thanks :)_

_see you tomorrow morning chris lol_

**From Chris Berg**

_fuuuuck man im almost giving up on the part_

_jk_

_i just don’t wanna wake early fml_

A new notification came from his private chat with Jonas

**From Jonas**

_hey man_

_you’re awesome_

_congratulations on the lead_

_can’t wait to see it_

**From Isak**

_thanks jonas_

_ngl im v scared_

_but excited_

**From Jonas**

_you are gonna be great_

_if you made grease cool just by being in the background, i cant even imagine how much you being the lead is gonna rock_

Isak snorted and sent Jonas a laugh. He missed hanging out with his best friend as much as he did months ago, when they were in high school. It was true though, that production of Grease their school did wasn’t very good, but Jonas still went to see it three times, to support Isak playing Putzie (it wasn’t a great role, but he made it work).

Julian’s hand snaked through his chest, Noora and Eskild on the other side of the room, talking about some TV show they both watched, and Isak lifted his head to meet Julian, running his lips through his boyfriend’s neck

“How about” he gave a light lick to Julian’s earlobe and felt the man inhale “we go to my room to finish what we were doing before?”

“Congratulatory blowjob?” Julian whispers back, a smile forming on his face

“I wasn’t going to say it, but it you insist” Isak answers, pulling Julian up to his feet and saying goodnight to Eskild and Noora.

The rest of the night is filled with quiet gasps and moans from Isak and Julian, and, when they finally go to sleep, Isak feels like his life has never been better. Studying bioscience at UiO, having a hot boyfriend, working part time at a hostel (which wasn’t exactly fun, but helped so he wouldn’t depend financially from his father), great friends and a lead role in a musical he loved. It felt like everything was in its place. Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

They wake up early the next day and Julian gives Isak and Noora a ride to the Fritz Arlberg Community Theater. It’s not really in the way to his house, but Isak guesses Julian has enough money to fill up the tank if he has to. They pick up Chris on the way and the three of them arrive together, leaving the car after Julian had given Isak some good luck kisses.

The theater is nice, not big, but looks good and is nicely located. Isak had never performed there, but had seem a few productions of plays and musicals, and knew how good the sound sounded in there. It excited and scared him at the same time.

Inside they met up with Olav, the director. He was old – around 60 maybe, Isak guessed – but nice, always making sure the people he was working with felt comfortable. Olav asked them to wait for a moment and turned to talk to some other people who looked to be around their 30s or 40s. Isak guessed they were probably producers and other employees of the theater.

Around the staged, though, were some younger people. Some were on their phone and some talking quietly.

“That must be the rest of the cast.” Noora whispered to them.

“ _Cecilie!_ ” Chris exclaimed, running down to a woman who looked to be around her 40s, dark skinned, talking to a man. Chris turned back to Isak and Noora “She was my voice teacher when I was a child!”

Chris and Cecilie hugged and chatted. From what Isak could hear, she would be playing Sister Chantelle.

A laugh came from the door and, as Isak turned around to see where it came from, he saw two men. Both were tall, one about his height and the other one taller. Their presence was strong, they walked as if they owned the place, and Isak would believe it if they said they did.

The taller one had blonde hair and a very, very good face. So good looking, in fact, that Isak couldn’t take his eyes off him.

As if he could feel Isak looking at him, the tall guy met his gaze and Isak looked away instantly, focusing now on Olav, who was on top of the stage and clapped loudly.

“Good morning, everyone. I’m Olav Hagen and will be directing the musical. I would like to welcome the cast of Bare: A Pop Opera” he began clapping and everyone followed for a few seconds “and the producers and community leaders of the Fritz Arlberg Community Theater.” he stated, pointing to the adults he was talking to before.

Olav continued his speech, walking around the stage, making eye contact with everyone present. The theater is non-profitable, but had a reputation, so Olav expected only the best from his cast and crew. Rehearsals would happen four times a week for three months and 5 times in the last month before the opening. The show was expected to run three times a week for two months, which could be extended, and new performances on other community lots could happen. He was aware a lot of them had jobs and classes, so if the schedules didn’t work for someone, he would appreciate if they came to him immediately. They would be able to change a few days and times, but they were expected to mostly follow what was previously agreed on by the theater. On this day, they would only be joined by the pianist, but the rest of the band would join them soon. Scripts and sheet music would be distributed later that day.

“I would like to personally thank my dear friend, Cecilie Morken, who I invited to join us in this production and so kindly accepted.” Olav said, pointing to the woman Chris was talking to “And now, I would like to invite our cast to join me up the stage, please.”

They all climbed the stairs to the stage and sat in a circle on the floor, guided by Olav. Isak counted twelve people, plus him, Noora and Chris. Fifteen cast members. Twelve of those must have been around his stage, while three were older. Sister Chantelle, the priest and Claire, probably.

He sat beside Noora, who had Chris on her other side. Beside him sat the older woman he didn’t know, but if he had to guess – and it wasn’t that hard – she would probably be playing Claire, Peter’s mother. They greeted each other silently.

“Hello again everyone” Olav exclaimed from where he was sitting, about five people away from Isak “For our first day, I would like to get to know all of you and for you all to get to know each other. I would like for you to form pairs or trios, please”. Isak looked at Noora, who was looking at Chris already. Fuck. He was never a big fan of choosing pairs.

“But wait a second, please” Olav continued, seeing everyone already pairing off “I would like if some specific pairs got together.” He turned to Isak “Isak” and to the tall blond “and Even. Please form a pair.”

Even. That was his name. Their eyes met from where they sat, almost opposite to each other. Even flashed him a smile. Shit, he had a really great smile. He couldn’t be sure, but if he had to guess the reason Olav paired him with Even, it would probably be because they would be act opposite to each other the most. That would mean Even is Jason. Peter’s boyfriend. Who he would have to kiss a few times during the show. Isak didn’t know whether to be happy about it or worried.

As everyone around him got up, he realized Olav had finished pairing everyone off. Noora was greeting the guy who had walked in with Even, and Chris was already sitting besides a skinny guy who wore black head to toe.

Before he had a chance to pay attention to whom everyone else was paired with, Even sat down beside him.

“Hi” he extended his and Isak shook it. His hand was big and had a firm grip “I’m Even.”

“Isak.” He said, maybe a bit too quiet, meeting Even’s eyes.

They stared at each other for a few seconds and, just as Isak was opening his mouth to ask _Who are you playing?_ Olav began talking once again.

“Now, in order for us too meet each other, I’ll give you all ten minutes to talk and get to know the cast member you were paired with. When you are finished, you will, one by one, introduce your pair to the rest of the group. Any questions?”

No one had any.

“Great! You may begin.”

Isak turned to Even, both with crossed legs, turned towards each other.

“Are you playing Peter?” Even asked, and shit, his voice was so deep.

“How did you know?” Isak asked back.

Even giggled, making his eyes almost close.

“I supposed he paired us with someone we would have to get to know more. I’m playing Jason, so I figured it would make sense for him to pair me with Peter.”

Isak gulped, looking down for a second before once again meeting Even’s gaze, determined to act as he normally would. Yeah, this guy was hot, had a deep voice, big hands and a nice smile, but he was a professional (well, not really, more like an amateur) and had a boyfriend.

“You guessed it right. I’m playing Peter.”

Even’s smile grew bigger.

The conversation kept going, mostly because Even was really good at small talk. They talked about university (Even was studying theatre and specializing in directing at the Oslo National Academy of the Arts, which was a pretty big deal and made Isak question if he wasn’t really a huge snob – but apparently he had a scholarship and promised he wasn’t _one of those theater snobs, I actually have a very hard time keeping up with most my classmates_ ), jobs and daily life. Likes and dislikes. Music and movies and alcoholic beverages ( _Yes, beer is the best! I don’t understand people who insist wine is better!)_.

Even was fun. And smart. And easy to talk to. He liked 90s hip-hop just like Isak and had been in way more theater productions than him, but never took too much of the conversation to talk about him, always turning questions back to Isak, seeming genuinely interested in what he had to say.

After ten minutes – Isak wished there were many more – Olav interrupted the group and asked Even to begin with the introductions.

“Hello!” Even exclaimed, turning back to the group and putting a hand on Isak’s shoulder, squeezing it “This is Isak Valtersen. He will be playing Peter – congratulations Isak” he said, eyeing him and smiling, before looking at the group once again “He is 19, studies bioscience – very smart – at UiO and works at a hostel...Anker, it’s called?” he asked Isak, who nodded “Yes. He has been on a few plays and musicals at his old high school – Grease and Phantom of the Opera are highlights – but never got a leading role until now.” The hand on Isak’s should tightened once again as Even met his eyes “And I’m sure he will do a great job at it.” Even’s hand fell off his shoulder and Isak immediately missed it “He liked to drink beer, listen to 90s hip-hop and watch movies that aren’t very good – sorry.” Isak giggled. “He is very happy about getting the part, as Bare is one of his favorite musicals and two of his closest friends are also in the cast.” Even looked back at Isak “Anything I forgot?”

Isak shook his head and shot him a small smile.

“Welcome to Bare, Isak!” Olav exclaimed and clapped, followed by the rest of the group.

Isak’s eyes didn’t leave Even’s until Olav asked him to speak. He cleaned his throat.

“Hi. This is Even…hm…”

“Bech Næsheim” Even whispered, mouth close to his ear.

“Even Bech Næsheim! Sorry.” Isak whispered the last word and the group laughed “He will be playing Jason. Recently turned 22, studies theater and specializes in directing at the Oslo National Academy of the Arts, which is really fancy and awesome.” It was, the whole group oo-ed at it. “He works at Kaffebrenneriet and loves it, because it means he can drink lots of coffee.” Even chuckled at him, eyes never leaving Isak’s face, while Isak himself did his best to not stare at him as to not lose his train of thought “He has acted on lots of musicals before – highlights including Into the Woods and Little Shop, both of which he played lead.” Even looked down shyly while the group made noises congratulating him “But his favorite musical is Moulin Rouge. He also likes 90s hip-hop, but prefers cult movies over movies that aren’t very good.” The group laughs and Even smiles at Isak. “He is also very excited about Bare and he _also_ has a friend on the cast.” He meets Even’s eyes “Anything I forgot?” Isak mimics.

“I think you’re good.” Even whispers and winks.

Olav welcomes him, the group claps and resumes the introductions. Even’s friend – who was called Muttassim, but went mostly by Mutta – would be playing Matt, one of the leads. The guy Chris was paired with was called Noah and would play Lucas. The rest of the young cast went by quickly, Isak tried to pay attention and memorize all the names and parts – Britt was Tanya, Anna was Diane, Anders was Alan and Hilde…that was about what he could pay attention to. The adults were Cecilie, Janne and Bjørn, who were playing Sister Chantelle, Claire and the priest, like Isak had guessed before.

The rest of the day went by quickly, even if having Even by his side most of the time was a distraction – and he seriously had to do something about this, because he couldn’t be distracted every time Even came near or else this play would turn out to be complete shit. Olav made Cecilie perform [God Don’t Make No Trash](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NaOtlGj67hA) for the group as soon as the pianist (Arvid) got there, and she really was brilliant.

The performance pumped Isak up. His nerves didn’t completely leave him, but he was more excited then ever to get up on the stage and sing.

After Olav gave a few more speeches about the script and sheet music, and a couple more ice breaker exercises, they were done. It was around 2 p.m. and Isak texted Julian so he could pick him up for them to have lunch together before his shift at Anker started at 5.

Noora and Chris left together and Isak waited for Julian outside the theater, scrolling through his phone without a purpose. He had said goodbye to Even and the rest of the cast back inside, so he wasn’t expecting it when he heard the older guy speaking next to him.

“Isak!” Even announced, walking towards him with small jumps, leaving Mutta behind “Hm…hi.” He chuckled.

“Hi.” Isak replied, quietly, meeting Even’s eyes and running a hand through his hair.

“Do you have any plans? I mean…” he cleaned his throat “Mutta and I were going to grab something to eat. You could join us, if you want to?”

Even was very, very close to Isak. Close enough that if he wanted to, Isak could just lean forward a little and…fuck.

“I have plans!” Isak exclaimed, a little too loud, and Even winced “I…I have to go to work soon and my…hm…” _my boyfriend_ “my ride is coming to get me any second now.”

A look that resembled disappointment went through Even’s face.

“Ah. That’s alright. Another time?” And the smile was back at his face. What the fuck? How could this guy smile so much and look so good while doing it “We should probably get together sometime, to hang out, if we’re playing Peter and Jason.” Even suggested and winked.

Isak licked his lips and opened his mouth to reply _Yes, yes, we should._ when a car horn made itself present. Julian’s car was parked exactly in front of them and Isak couldn’t understand how neither of them had seen it arrive.

“That’s my ride! See you on Monday!” Isak announced, too loud once again “Bye!” He must have ran, because he was sitting in the passenger sit besides Julian in a heartbeat, Even walking back towards Mutta, not looking at him anymore.

Julian’s hand found Isak’s face and gave him a quick kiss.

“How was your first day?”

Isak looked back at Julian, but he couldn’t help but think of big blue eyes when he stared at Julian’s brown ones.

He was fucked.


	2. You & I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You take my hand leaving me breathless  
> Take a look in these big blue eyes so you'll understand  
> And know why we whisper in hallways  
> I'll be with you always  
> Running together  
> Forever you and I"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I reference a song from Bare: A Pop Opera, a link in it will take you to a Youtube video with the song's audio. If you would like to see a performance of the song, a quick Youtube search will take you there ;)

The next days go by quickly and, soon, Isak is back at the theater, after his morning classes at UiO, with Noora and Chris.

He has never been extremely close to either of them, but was glad that they were the ones with him in this. Noora was nice, patient and a very good performer (she played Sandy in their school production of Grease and did a very good job), Chris was fun to party with. She would always smoke with the boys and him. They didn’t see each other much, but they made a habit of smoking and nerding over musical theater at their get-togethers.

Isak made a pact with himself – keep his eyes away from Even whenever he could, pay attention to anything else, focus on his performance and learning the songs and positions. It couldn’t be that hard, could it?

As the cast practiced harmonies around the piano, getting to know each other’s voices, Isak tried his best to keep his eyes on the sheet music in front of him and in Olav, who was giving notes. In spite of his efforts, he couldn’t help himself when he listened to Even’s voice, clear and strong. He understood exactly why he was Jason and had gotten other lead characters before.

Every time he looked at Even, attracted by his voice, Even would be staring right back at him and would smile around the notes he was singing.

After they practiced Epiphany (a little messy at first, to be honest, as they were still learning the song and how to harmonize with each other) for a couple hours, Olav asked to speak to the adults – Cecilie, Janne and Bjørn – and told the others to rest for a few minutes.

Isak had just sat down in one of the chairs, sipping his bottle of water and scrolling through his phone, trying to get a bit of a rest after the long day he had (and was just half way done, as he still had to work after the rehearsal), when he felt someone sitting down beside him.

“You sounded really good back there, I could tell why Olav gave you the main role.” Even voiced. Isak stared at him, and he was smiling. Isak couldn’t help but meet his expression, smiling back.

“Thanks,” he replied, adjusting himself in his seat, turning just a bit towards Even “I’m excited to be performing again. Haven’t sang anywhere but my shower since high school.”

Even giggled, turning his body on his own seat to face Isak “I’m glad we’re going to get to sing many duets together.”

They grinned as they stared at each other. As Isak felt tingles down his legs and stomach, he lowered his gaze, not sure of what to respond.

“Do you want to get a coffee after rehearsal?” Even asked before Isak could say anything “I have a shift at KB later, it’s just a few blocks from here. We could go and get a coffee before I have to clock in?”

Isak licked his lips and stared back at Even _No, we can’t, because you’re so very good looking and I have a boyfriend waiting for me,_ but Julian wouldn’t pick him up today, having family errands to run and his own shift at his job wouldn’t start until later. And they _did_ have to get to know each other better in order to play their parts, Isak supposed.

He nodded “Yeah, ok.”

Even’s smiles grew bigger and he bounced slightly on his seat “Awesome! Can’t wait!”

They didn’t talk much after that, as Mutta came over to talk to Even about something. As he continued to scroll through Instagram, a new message came in

**From Julian**

_Hope you’re having a great day_ _♥_

_Miss you_

_Pick you up at Anker at 11?_

Isak exhale and closed his eyes for a second before texting back

**From Isak**

_you too and me too_

_see you there_

Once again, he felt bad. Isak knew it was normal to find other people attractive even if you were in a committed relationship. It was completely normal and explainable by basic biology. He really liked Julian and liked being in a relationship with him. Even was good looking and kind, feeling attraction to him was 100% normal and not a big deal.

Still, he couldn’t help but feel guilty, for some reason.

The rest of rehearsal went by smoothly, except for when Olav asked for Isak and Even to join him at the piano to start practicing their first duet and second song in the show: [You & I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AypQwHg0oVk).

As it was the first time they would go through the song, it was more of a conversation with occasional singing and playing notes than a performance of it.

Even so, Isak felt the tingling down his spine and legs once again, as he locked eyes with Even as they sang the chorus.

“ _You take my hand, leaving me breathless. Take a look in these big blue eyes so you’ll understand and know why we whisper in hallways. I’ll be with you always. Running together…forever you and I_.”

Olav let out a big laugh, patting the pianist on his back “Incredible! They sounded fantastic together, didn’t they?”

They pianist agreed and Olav continued “We’ll just have to tweak the song here and there to match your voices better, but this was a great start, boys!”

Isak met Even’s eyes, who was smiling big. They did sound great together.

* * *

The walk to the coffee shop was indeed very short, and Even talked through most of it.

“Olav is really a genius! I don’t understand why he’s working in a community theater in Oslo with all that talent. He should be in the West End or Broadway or something, you know? Being rich and famous? Have you seen any of the shows he’s directed?”

Isak couldn’t help but feel just as excited as Even. His good mood was contagious. They laughed and talked about Olav and his brilliant arrangements.

When they got to Kaffebrenneriet both of them moved to get in line, but Even told Isak to go get a seat and tell him his order “I asked you to come, it’s my treat” and whispered, getting closer “Also, I have employee’s discount.” He winked and Isak turned around, getting away from him and his stupid good-looking wink (both of his eyes closed, it wasn’t even a good wink!).

Or at least he tried, but Even grabbed his hand “Wait, what’s your coffee order?”

Isak pulled his hand back when Even loosened the grip, telling him his order and moving to find a seat.

When Even came back, he was balancing a plate with two pieces of pie in it “They’ll bring the coffee over soon. I don’t know if you’re hungry, but I was, so I got a pie, but I didn’t want to be rude and get only one piece, so I got two.” He sat down in front of Isak, giggling and putting the plate on top of the table “Sorry, you don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to.”

“Thanks, Even.” Isak replied, grabbing one of the forks “But you really didn’t have to pay for everything.”

Even mimicked Isak, grabbing the other fork and cutting a little piece of the pie “Don’t worry about it. I genuinely do have an employee’s discount.” They both took a bite of the chocolate pie Even had gotten – it tasted great and Isak was suddenly much more aware of how hungry he was “You can pay next time.”

Tingling. Isak jerked up his head, swallowing the pie, that felt much drier than it had before, meeting Even’s eyes and his smile.

He didn’t reply, choosing only to smile back. Both continued eating silently for a couple minutes, until a waitress gave them their coffees.

“I was wondering,” Even said suddenly “why do you study bioscience?”

Isak tilted his head “Hm?”

“I mean, you sounded really incredible today. Why aren’t you investing in performing arts instead of science?”

Taking a sip from his coffee – too hot, burned his tongue a little bit – Isak asked “What do you mean?”

“I haven’t seen you in total action yet, but you were incredible today. Why not pursue performing as a career?”

“I like bioscience more.” Isak simply replied.

“More than acting?” Even asked, surprise in his voice.

Isak shrugged and lowered his eyes to his coffee “I enjoy performing and acting, would like to do it more often. But when I think of a career and field of study, bioscience is more interesting to me.”

Even nodded, drinking his coffee “Okay. That’s fair. I guess I’m too used to everyone at KHiO being crazy about theater.”

The conversation kept going, between bioscience and theater, UiO and KHiO, for a few minutes. Isak never had such an easy time chatting with someone he knew for such little time.

After a few silent seconds, Even looked down at his own drink and confessed “You know what excited me the most about Bare?”

“What?”

Even sighed, propping his head up with one of his hands and looking back at Isak.

“The main characters are gay.” A tiny smile began forming on his face and Isak felt trouble breathing “I’ve played romantic parts before, but always opposite to girls. I’m really glad I get to be part of it.”

Even kept looking at Isak, as if waiting for an answer. Not getting any – Isak wasn’t sure of what to say, or if he was even capable of speaking –, Even lifted his head again, picking up his coffee and shrugging “My dream role has always been Whizzer from Falsettos.”

“Why?” Isak managed to ask, his voice low.

“Have you never seen Falsettos? Whizzer is awesome!” Even answered, clearly excited.

“No,” Isak replied, his voice higher now “why are you happy to play a gay character?”

 _Are you gay? Are you gay? Are you gay?_ Isak wasn’t sure if he preferred the answered to be yes or no.

Even giggled “I’m pansexual.” Wow, not exactly what Isak was expecting “It’s nice to portrait a character who is LGBT like me for a change.”

“Nice.” Is what Isak manages to respond, not sure of what to say.

Even narrowed his eyes, a serious expression in his face “Wait. Are you straight?”

Isak laughs, a bit of tension lifting off his shoulders as he replies

“No!” His reply seems to relax Even as well, who grins “No, no. Hm,” Isak sips his coffee “I’m gay.”

“Okay, good!” Even exhales and chuckles “I would judge you a little if you were straight. I like it when non-straight people play non-straight roles.”

Isak beamed “I know, right? They already have the all straight roles and want the gay ones as well? It sucks.”

They laughed. The conversation kept going once again, about the lack of musicals about gay people even if there was so many of them in the business (“Seriously Isak, you should see my colleagues from KHiO”) and roles they’d like to play some day (“Would you like to play Hedwig someday?” “I really don’t have the dance skills for that.”).

The hour went by and Isak barely felt it, distracted by Even’s voice, Even’s eyes, Even’s hands while he gesticulated and Even’s mouth while he drank his coffee.

“Shit, my shift begins in 15 minutes.” Even exclaimed, looking down at his phone “Sorry.”

Isak’s own shift would start in an hour and he still had to take a bus. As he told Even this, Even asked “We could do this again? Here, give me your number” He handled Isak his phone, which the grabbed and quickly typed in the numbers, simply naming it Isak Valtersen. “Maybe some night this week? Thursday is my day off.”

With a hum and a light stutter, Isak replied “Text me about it? I have to check my schedule.”

They didn’t have Bare rehearsals on Thursday, which meant he had an earlier shift at Anker, clocking out at 7 p.m. It was also the only weekend night he and Julian had to hang out for more than a couple hours.

He didn’t tell Even that, though, as the other boy smiled so big in front of him “Great! I will!” Even got up, getting his cup, plate and backpack. “See you tomorrow? At rehearsal?”

“You will.” Isak replied, looking up at Even’s big blue eyes.

Even put his backpack over his shoulder and balanced the cup and plate with just one hand, reaching with his free one for Isak’s hand, squeezing it fast and caressing it lightly with his thumb. The gesture was fast, but also seemed to last hours. Even’s hand was big against his own. Warm, gentle and soft. It shouldn’t feel so good.

The touch left his hand fast, too fast. Even said his goodbyes with a wink and went through a door that probably led to an employee area.

Alone at the table, Isak had the chorus for You & I replaying on his head non-stop.

* * *

The following two days went by flying, as Isak barely had a second to rest between classes, work and rehearsals.

It hadn’t been too hard to avoid Even at rehearsals – not that he’s been conscientiously doing it, but it was easier – as they mostly worked on the choreography for Epiphany and Rolling (which was a struggle, as Isak _really_ wasn’t that great of a dancer, but at least Peter was mostly in the background during the choreographed parts of the latter). He and Even didn’t work on any duets again, as the adults had a shorter schedule then the younger actors, meaning Tuesday and Wednesday were reserved for them to practice their numbers – which, on Wednesday, ended up on a practice performance of [See Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAb_xYzcKFY) between Isak and Janne that made Olav and a few cast members share tears.

Isak was very much pleased. His body hurt from moving more than he was used to and he had to rest his voice at home in order to be able to sing well at rehearsals, but he was very pleased.

“I’m thirsty.” He mumbled from where his face was squished on Julian’s chest, both breathing heavy and sweaty “Give me water.”

Julian laughed and squeezed his side, making Isak squirm under his touch “What a lazy ass, go get it yourself, I don’t think I can walk right now.”

“Juliaaaan,” Isak voiced “I’m too tired.” He pressed a kiss besides Julian’s nipple “Please?” he asked, looking up to his boyfriend.

“Ugh, fine.” Julian stood up, limping a little as he put on sweatpants “But you own me one.”

Isak replied “Deal.” as Julian pressed a kiss to his back and left the room. Stretching his limbs, Isak reached for his phone to see the time and check for texts. There were a few messages in group chats that he ignored, and one he couldn’t help but read.

**From Unknown Number**

_Hey isak! This is even haha_

_Sucks we didnt get to spend much time together the last couple days of rehearsal :P_

_Do you still wanna hang out tomorrow night? There is a nice pub close to the theater, have you been there? It’s called eden, maybe we could go have a beer and talk about the musical? Around 7?_

_It’s ok if you cant_

Isak stared at the texts, wondering what to respond. The tingling sensation back at his spine. He wanted to hang out with Even. They did have to go talk about Bare and their roles. But that would mean not being with Julian the only weekday they could do more than have sex and sleep.

Before he could reach a conclusion and reply to Even’s text, Julian came back with his water glass, handing it to him and taking his sweatpants off again before climbing into bed.

“Thanks” Isak murmured, blocking his phone screen, sitting up and drinking the water.

Julian lay down beneath the blanket, throwing an arm over Isak’s lap “We could begin watching a new TV show tomorrow, what do you think?”

Slowly, Isak put the glass on his bedside table and joined Julian under the blanket, running a hand through his boyfriend’s hair.

“Actually, Julian,” Isak swallowed and spoke softly “the guy who got Jason’s role? Even? He has the day off his job tomorrow and wants to know if I can meet him to run our lines and stuff.”

Julian opened his eyes and stared at Isak, expression unreadable “Does it have to be tomorrow?”

“I think so.” His hand continued caressing Julian’s hair “Sorry.”

Julian leaned into Isak’s touch and yawned “It’s fine babe, I know you have to rehearse and you’re going to have lots of scenes with the guy. I can pick you up later if you want to? Take you home?”

He really didn’t deserve this guy.

“Hm, maybe. I’ll text you tomorrow to let you know when we finish and where we are.”

“Cool.” Julian closed his eyes again, pressing his face in Isak’s shoulder “We can survive one week without Thursday night.”

Isak waited until he was sure Julian was asleep, not being able to rest himself, to pick up his phone again and answer Even’s text

**From Isak**

_yeah sounds good_

_can we make it 8 though? i get off work at 7_

_see you there_

In the next morning he already had a reply

**From Even (Jason)**

_Cant wait! See you there_ _😊_

* * *

The day passed by terribly slow. His classes were boring, and the hostel had no knew check ins to be made that afternoon, which meant he spend good part of his shift studying behind the counter.

An hour before his clock out he started feeling restless, bouncing his legs and tapping his fingers on the counter. When his clock out time _finally_ came, he ran to bump out and to the employee’s bathroom to change from his working clothes to casual _going out for a beer_ clothes.

Telling himself that _No, he wasn’t nervous to hang out with Even_ and _No, it wasn’t a date, it was just two bros hanging out to talk about musical theater._

Stepping out of the bus he got to go to the pub, he texted Even he would be there in five minutes and walked the few blocks separating the bus stop from the pub.

Getting there he saw Even, sitting in a table for two, close to a wall, two beers already on the table. The place was very laid back, some music he didn’t recognize playing on the speakers and a few people sitting around the tables.

“Did you pay for my order again?” He joked, getting close to Even, who was already staring up at him, stupid smile big on his face.

Even laughed “I swear I didn’t. Only ordered it when you said you’d get here in five.” Isak sat across from him and grabbed one of the beers “We pay when we leave.”

“Good.” Isak replied, taking a gulp from his beer, still starting at Even, who mimicked him.

“So.”

Isak chuckled “So.”

“Have you ever had a solo on stage before?” Even asked, breaking the ice and starting a light conversation about what they had done in theater before and what they would have to do for Bare (“I’m nervous about the choreography, not gonna lie.” “Seriously? But you’ve done Grease?” “And I was just as nervous about the choreography back then, Even!”), sharing tips (“Whenever I had solos, I always found it easier to not stare at anyone in the audience. The one time I did, I forgot all the words and a band member had to whisper them to me. It was awful, Isak, awful!” “No way, what show was it?”) and thoughts about the other cast members (“Noora and Chris are amazing, I’m so excited to start rehearsing my duets with them.” “They are, aren’t them? Mutta is great as well!” “Yes, he is! Your duet with him will sound _so good_!”).

When they finished their beer, Isak offered to order more, to what Even replied “Ah, no thanks, I try to stop at one beer.”

“No way? Why?”

Even grinned at him and leaned in, whispering as if telling a secret “I’m just a huge lightweight, wouldn’t want you to have to carry me home.”

Narrowing his eyes, Isak replied “Why does that sound like a lie?”

With a laugh, throwing his head back and exposing his long neck, Even added, shrugging “I guess we’ll never know.”

“Well, I’m not going to drink alone.”

After glaring at each other for a few moments, Even leaned in again and asked, “Do you smoke?”

“Depends.”

“Weed.” Isak giggled when Even whispered. “Because I might have a few joints in my apartment. It’s not that far from here, we could go there?”

Isak’s breath caught up in his throat. No, going to Even’s apartment to smoke with him did _not_ sound like a good idea. Weed would make him lightheaded and horny, which was not a good headset to have while alone with a hot guy who was _not his boyfriend_. Still, he replied “Let’s go.”

“Awesome!” Even celebrated as they stood up, going to the cash register to pay for their beers.

They hold onto their jackets while walking outside, as with the nighttime also came cold winds. After about twenty minutes walking (“What the fuck Even, this was not I what I had in mind when you said it wasn’t that far.”), they arrived in a small apartment building.

“I live with two friends from college. They’re home, but probably in their rooms. But, just in case we run into them, follow my advice: ignore and walk straight without making eye contact.”

They went up two sets of stairs and got to Even’s apartment. It was small, something you’d expect from a uni student on a budget. They took off their jackets and shoes, leaving them at the door and Even guided him to his room.

Although small, the room had a lot of personality. Certainly, more than Isak’s did. On the walls there were pieces of paper clippings with what looked like song lyrics, hand draw cartoons and other drawings in general. A guitar was propped up on one of the corners and in a small shelf were many DVDs and what looked to be scripts.

As Even searched through his bedside table, Isak went closer to the drawings. They were good. There were some comedic cartoons and some realistic drawings of people and places.

“Did you draw these?”

Even replied “Yes, do you like them?”

“Yes, you’re really good at drawing. What’s up with artistic people, anyway? Acting, singing, drawing and playing guitar?” He said, pointing to the guitar “That’s a bit much, isn’t it?”

“Do you want to talk about too much, Mister acting, singing and bioscience nerd?” Even joked, taking a joint and a lighter from a drawer, opening his window and sitting on the floor below it.

“Nah, I’m good.” Isak joined him on the floor, not exactly beside him, not in front either, but still close enough their knees were touching.

Isak watched as Even lit up the joint and took a drag, holding the smoke and slowly letting it out, squinting his eyes a bit in the process. He watched as Even licked his lips, opened them and closed again, around the joint. As his big hand hold it up to his face. As he let out smoke again, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

“Fuck, I haven’t smoked in _ages_.” He opened his eyes and passed the joint to Isak, who grabbed it, taking his eyes off him, concentrating on the task of smoking. “Shit, I forgot to get a cup for the ashes.” He looked around and grabbed a plastic bag – probably from something he had bought and thrown the bag at the floor –, tweaking it a little to make some kind of nest “There you go.”

With a chuckle, Isak exhaled he smoke and teased “Wow, you’re a sculptor too.”

Even laughed, his hand touching Isak’s leg as to shove him lightly, but staying there, resting softly on his knee.

The joint went back and forth a few more times, both in silence. Isak tried his hardest to focus on anything that wasn’t Even’s face or Even’s hand on his knee, but with the weed messing with his perceptions, even the soft touch, almost not there at all, of Even’s hand on his knee felt as strong as a hand running up and down his leg. He would stare at Even’s face for seconds before realizing what he was doing and looking elsewhere.

When Even passed the joint back one more time, Isak met his gaze and held it as he took a drag of the joint (which was almost finished). Even’s big blue eyes were small, half closed, the skin around them red, Isak could tell he probably looked the same.

“I’m glad you’re my Peter.” Even uttered in a low voice, his eyes traveling down from Isak’s eyes to his mouth. The tingling sensation came back, enhanced by the weed, through his whole body. Even’s hand on his knee shifted, thumb moving slowly and other fingers pressing lightly – Isak felt it on his whole lower half.

“I’m glad you’re my Jason.” He murmured back, his own gaze falling down to Even’s full lips and licking his own.

With his time perception messed up from smoking, he couldn’t tell how long they stayed there, Even’s hand pressing on his knee, the rest of the joint forgotten in Isak’s hand, their eyes on each other mouth. After a second or ten minutes, Even shifted, his hand moving slowly up Isak’s thigh as his torso leaned closer, head tilting just enough. One movement more and their noses would touch, one more after that and it would be their lips.

He felt the vibration beside him before hearing the sound – his phone was ringing. Stepping out of the moment so fast his head almost bumped into Even’s, who leaned on the wall and closed his eyes as Isak answered his phone “Hello?”

“ _Hey, babe! It’s 10:30, are you done? I could pick you up and take you home.”_

Julian. His amazing boyfriend, who had been waiting for his text telling him to pick Isak up, so they could go home together. While Isak had been here, almost kissing his co-star.

He cleaned his throat before replying “Hm, yes, yes. I’m done. I’ll send you my location?”

“ _Awesome, can’t wait to get into bed with you._ ” Julian said back, sounds around him telling Isak he was grabbing his car keys and closing a door behind him “ _Send me and I’ll be there as soon as I can.”_

“’kay, see you.” He hung up, not waiting for a reply and standing up to grab his backpack on the other side of the room. “I gotta go, thanks for the weed.”

Even stood up on the other side of the room, his movements still slow “Isak…” he began saying, but Isak cut him

“Is the front door open? I’ll show myself out.” He didn’t meet Even’s eyes, looking anywhere else instead “Sorry, I just…gotta go.”

He heard Even sighing “It’s alright, Isak. See you tomorrow at rehearsal?”

Isak opened Even’s bedroom door and met Even’s eyes for half a second before replying “Of course.” and leaving.

He found his way out fairly easily, leaning outside of the building outside and breathing deep. Julian would probably take a few more minutes to get there, enough time for Isak to get the eye drops he always had in his backpack (for emergencies) and dripping it into his eyes to make the fact he was high less obvious. Enough time to come up with a reasonable excuse as to why they were in Even’s building – he had a guitar, they were practicing one of the songs, that made sense – and to calm himself down. Nothing happened. He couldn’t feel guilty for what _could’ve_ happened, he told himself. He didn’t kiss Even. He didn’t even _touch_ Even.

The fact that he wanted to and, if Julian had called a minute later, Even and him would’ve been kissing is just a small detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are they singing in English in Norway? Hm...artistic license!
> 
> Added tag: Recreational Drug Use
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much welcomed ♥ Thank you for reading!


	3. Best Kept Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In a fantasy I dream, awake, but reality is give and take  
> You take what you can, you give time a chance  
> We have to wait until the world is fast asleep  
> I'll wipe away your doubt  
> Show you why we keep  
> The best kept secret"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, the songs referenced are linked, so you may listen while reading or watch the performance later :)

The quest of ignoring Even during rehearsal continued on Friday. It wasn’t too hard, as they mostly practiced [Epiphany](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1t-9etLIimU), the show’s opening number, which had no Jason in it (and, with Peter being it the spotlight through most of it, Isak was enjoying feeling like the center of attention, even if he would never admit it).

Learning his marks and cues, while also concentrating on lines and acting, kept Isak’s head clean of Even. Still, ever so often he’d be distracted when he heard Even’s laugh, big and deep, coming from the other side of the theater, where he was working on building props with some crew members.

Every so often, during a quiet moment or rest time, Even would come up to him and start a conversation about trivial things. After that happened a couple times, Isak tried to keep close to other cast members at all times, to have an excuse to not give Even his full attention.

It’s not that Isak didn’t want to talk to Even. In fact, he wanted that more than anything. He wanted to tell Even about how much fun he was having while singing, he wanted to make Even laugh – and see his eyes almost shutting, as his laugh grew big –, he wanted to ask Even about his day and if Even thought Isak was doing a good job.

But Isak also wanted to touch Even’s arms, bare while he worked on building props, he wanted Even to touch his legs, he wanted to grab Even’s shirt to bring him near, and, most of all, he wanted to kiss Even.

Thus, he stayed away. Isak knew he couldn’t keep this up for long, though, as soon they would have to start rehearsing numbers where they interacted, numbers where they would have to kiss. And, to be able to do that just as Peter, to keep it professional, Isak would stay away. Hopefully, when time came he would have to touch and kiss Even on stage, his head would be in its place again.

Forgetting Even outside of rehearsals also wasn’t easy. Every so often he’d get a text message with a joke, a picture or a comment about his day.

**From Even (Jason)**

_Can you believe this girl in my directing class said her favorite movie genuinely is Kingsman?_

_How can she be specializing in directing at khio and have KINGSMAN as a favorite movie???_

**From Isak**

_lol ok movie snob_

_whats your favorite movie_

**From Even (Jason)**

_Can I give you my top 5 instead?_

_In no particular order_

**From Isak**

_sure_

**From Even (Jason)**

_Moulin Rouge, Romeo + Juliet and Strictly Ballroom_

_And_

_Antichrist, Melancholia and Nymphomaniac_

_Ok so those were 6_

_But it’s the red Curtain Trilogy by Baz Luhrmann and Trilogy of Depression by Lars Von Trier_

_And those are my favorites_

_Have you seen any?_

**From Isak**

_only moulin rouge_

_what are the others about?_

Maybe he shouldn’t keep those texts going, but he couldn’t stop himself.

The only time he would, was with Julian.

Julian, who was just _so_ kind. Who would support him while he did his projects for college and stayed up late studying, would give him rides to and from work and listened to him practice his solos over and over again. And, after all that was done, would join him in having really, _really_ great sex (in which, sometimes, Isak would catch himself thinking about Even’s long legs while he held up Julian’s toned ones).

And so, the first three weeks of rehearsal went by. The cast had already almost perfected the choreography for Epiphany and Rolling, and were know focusing on other group numbers, such as [Auditions](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egE8W0QMPpI) and [Confession](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w75MqtcU_EU). Once or twice a week they would also work on solos, which meant those days were mostly focused on Isak, Even, Noora, Chris and Janne, but there wasn’t much interaction between the cast.

By the end of the second week, Even had asked Isak to hang out once again. As Isak was packing his sheet music, putting on his coat and a snapback, Even came up to him

“Hey.” He said, leaning on the wall close to Isak, looking laidback in his posture and voice tone.

Isak raised his eyes to meet Even’s as he replied “Hey. Good job today, you always pick up cues so fast!”

Giggling and looking down at his shoes for a second, Even added “Thanks. You did amazing too.” Even took a step closer to Isak, maintaining their gazes together “Listen, are you busy on Saturday? I just got some new stuff from my dealer yesterday and thought it would be cool to share it with you. We could watch one of the movies we talked about?”

Taking his eyes off Even, Isak licked his lips and gulped before answering, hands fidgeting with his backpack’s straps.

“That sounds great, but – hm – I have lots of papers from college to either start or finish, and with how hectic my schedule has been, you know,” Isak knew he was talking too fast, stumbling on his words a bit “I’m gonna have to use to weekend to catch up.” Raising his gaze to Even’s face again, which looked defeated, he added “Sorry.”

Even smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes “That’s fine, Isak. Don’t worry about it. I should probably do the same.”

By the end of the third week, Isak had nowhere to run. One of the girls in the cast, Britt (the best dancer they had) had the idea for a cast and crew meet up on Friday night at a pub.

It was supposed to be a casual meet up, just to chat and drink, so those who were in relationships were welcome to bring significant others or just friends in general.

Isak _really_ didn’t want to bring Julian, but he had no choice once Noora asked if he was coming on Wednesday night.

“A pub? Isak didn’t tell me about it.”

Gathering all his acting abilities, Isak replied “I didn’t? I could’ve sworn I told you about it yesterday. Anyway, you can go if you want to, but it’s probably not gonna be that interesting anyway.”

“Are you kidding me, Isak?” Noora exclaimed “Julian you have to come and meet everyone.”

Thankfully, Julian had night classes BI Norwegian Business School on Friday, so he’d only be able to get there around 10 p.m., two hours after they’d agreed to meet up. Not that it made Isak any less nervous to have his boyfriend and Even in the same place.

The thought of Even finding out Isak had a boyfriend bothered him a great deal. Even if he couldn’t quite put his finger on the why. Surely it would be a good thing wasn’t it? If Even was aware Isak had a boyfriend, maybe he wouldn’t flirt with Isak as much (Isak wasn’t naïve, he knew exactly what Even was doing with the touches, compliments and texts) and they’d be able to continue the rehearsals and perform the show without any turn of events.

At the same time, Isak didn’t really want Even to stop flirting with him. He didn’t want to stop being an option to Even.

For this reason, when he sat down in the dimly lit pub, beer on his hand, most of the cast and crew around him and Even across from him, he felt extremely nervous. Isak felt agitated, restless, and his stomach was feeling a bit upset. Which was probably why he kept ordering beer after beer after beer.

Even himself, who he thought would once again stop at the first drink, was already in his second beer, which he sipped slowly. Every so often, their feet would bump into each other and their eyes would meet, a grin on their faces.

Isak wouldn’t consider himself to be a lightweight, but after drinking non-stop for one and a half hour after a tiring rehearsal and not having eaten much that day, he was definitely feeling lightheaded. His voice was louder than usual as he talked to Mutta, who was sitting beside Even, about whatever band was playing on the pub speakers. Chris, sitting on his left, wasn’t much different, as she let out a scream before a very loud laugh, as she and Bjørn listened to Olav tell stories about his theater experiences.

Feeling his bladder ask for release, he excused himself and went to the bathroom.

The pub’s toilet was well decorated in dark colors and graffiti-like drawings on the walls.

Isak had finished his business and was washing his hands (definitely feeling the dizziness of being drunk now that he was standing in a better lit place) when he heard the bathroom door open and close. Through the mirror, he lifted his gaze and was met with Even’s eyes.

“Hello.” Even announced, walking up to Isak and standing behind him.

Isak finished drying his hands, feeling even more dizzy as he turned around to face Even “Hello.”

“You look good tonight.” Even’s eyes ran him up and down, a smirk on his face, while his hands rested on his jacket’s pockets.

“I think I wear some variation of this every day” Isak tried joking, looking down at his jeans and hoodie.

Even stepped just a little closer, smirk leaving his face, eyes on Isak “You look good every day.”

Isak should know better. Being drunk didn’t equal being brain dead. He should still be able to think rationally and realize that even if Even was standing in front of him, looking ridiculously hot, his actual boyfriend would be arriving in half an hour and he most definitely shouldn’t reach out for Even’s torso and pull him closer.

Maybe he could blame it on the alcohol.

With a lick on his lips, Isak reached out for Even’s jacket, pulling him closer and meeting Even’s mouth with his without a second thought. Their lips touched and automatically opened, sucking lips and tongues pressing into one another.

Isak raised his hands to Even’s neck and hair while Even’s own hands found their way to Isak’s waist, pulling him even closer.

Isak couldn’t remember a time a kiss felt so incredible. Full of want and desire. Even’s full lips fit perfectly with his own and tasted unbelievably good as Isak ran his tongue through Even’s bottom lip.

With one of his hands, he gave Even’s hair a tug and was met with a deep exhale from the other man. Even’s hands tightened on his sides as their mouths separated for the first time, still so close to each other their noses touched.

Isak wanted more.

He pushed Even into the stall behind him, closing the space between their lips once again, tasting beer on Even’s mouth and running his hands through the back of his neck and head.

Even’s hands lowered from where they squeezed Isak’s sides to his ass, forcefully caressing, pulling Isak’s lower half closer to Even’s. The hands on his ass continued moving up and down, in a movement Isak felt directly on his dick. Deepening the kiss even more, using more force and speed, their bodies pushed together as Even groaned in Isak’s mouth after pulling his waist enough that their crotches rubbed against each other.

The noise Even made was what Isak needed to realize what he was doing. He let go from Even with even more strength than he used to bring him close and took two steps back, leaning against the sink behind him.

Even’s eyes were still focused on Isak’s mouth, both their chests raising and lowering fast as they tried to catch their breath.

After a few seconds, when Isak felt like he would be able to talk, he whispered “You can’t tell anyone this happened.”

Even looked startled, eyes snapped off Isak’s lips to his eyes, his back straightening “What do you mean?” He asked, narrowing his eyes.

Looking away from Even, Isak ran a hand through his hoodie, pulling it down from where it had risen.

“Even,” he lowered his voice, dizziness from the beers leaving him suddenly, giving space to anxiety once again “please don’t tell anyone.” He plead.

“Why?” Isak couldn’t read Even’s expression and he heard him whisper back “Are you…are you not out?”

Isak could laugh if his stomach didn’t feel like it would misbehave in the slightest move of his torso “No, no – I’m, I’m out. Even, this – this is not the reason – it’s just that –“ Isak stuttered around his words, his voice a tone higher than usual, eyes anywhere but Even “Please.”

“It’s [best kept secret](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYPNI9IP8Hc)?” Even murmured.

Isak gulped dry “Even…”

The sound of the bathroom door opening and closing stopped Isak, an older man coming in and stopping at the urinal.

Isak and Even kept silent, Isak looking at the floor, but feeling Eve’s stare.

A couple minutes later, when the man left, Even stepped close to Isak “Isak.”

“Please, Even.”

Not waiting for an answer, Isak walked away from Even and stepped off the bathroom. The feelings of anxiety were now united with a spinning on his head as he tried to make sense of the last minutes.

He had kissed Even. Even had kissed him back and it was one of the best kisses he had ever felt. The ghost of Even’s lips on his own made his upset stomach flip. He had cheated.

Not realizing how, Isak made his way back to the table where they were, being welcomed with a big scream from one of the girls

“There he is! _Peter!_ Isak! What took you so long?”

“You left your boy hanging!” someone else said and Isak raised his head in a flash, seeing Julian handing back a drink to Chris’ hand and smiling at him as he walked close.

“Hey, babe. The professor let us out a few minutes earlier.” Julian pecked him on the lips and Isak forced himself to smile “Have you already gotten drunk without me?”

“ _And there is Jason!_ ” Someone at the table screamed.

Isak looked back to where Even was, getting back to his place at the table, a frown in his face.

“Julian, you have to meet Even.” Noora’s voice announced, but Isak couldn’t see her. He couldn’t see anything. His head spinning and legs shaking.

Julian was shaking hands with Even as Noora introduced them “Julian, Even is the guy I told you about. He is playing Jason!”

The situation seemed like something out of this world for Isak, who watched it unfold unable to react as Julian and Even shook hands.

“Hi, man, nice to finally meet you. I’m Isak’s boyfriend.”

As Julian turned to Chris, who had poked him saying “And this is Olav Hagen, the man, the legend.”, Even lifted his head and stared at Isak. Their gazes met, both of them expressionless, a thousand things going through Isak’s head.

Isak couldn’t tell how long they stared at each other, until they were stopped by Julian, who touched Isak’s waist, saying “Let’s sit down?”

Cleaning his throat and focusing on Julian, Isak whispered a half truth “I’m not feeling well, can we go home?”

Julian frowned, but agreed.

After a quick group goodbye, Isak followed Julian to the cash register to pay for the beers he had taken. Julian’s hand caressed his back in what should be a comforting gesture, but felt like burning to Isak. Lip’s pressed to his temple and a body pressed closed to his while he handed money to the cashier, Julian whispering to him “I’ll drive you home, we’ll take a shower and I’ll take care of you, how does that sound?”

Isak shot Julian a tight smile and looked over to where Even sat. He couldn’t make out what they where saying at the table, but from what he could see, Even was ordering another beer, staring straight at him after finishing talking to the waiter, his eyes like cold lasers on Isak’s own eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He that never made out in a pub's bathroom among you, let him first cast a stone at her."
> 
> I strongly encourage you to watch the Best Kept Secret performance I've linked in Even's line, and imagine Isak and Even performing it instead.
> 
> Added tag: Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been in a play or musical myself, so my knowledge comes from watching shows and googling it. If anyone sees inconsistencies or has a better idea of how I could keep this realistically, I am very open to constructive criticism. I am not entirely sure is community theater is a thing is Norway, but if you can pretend Isak and Even are good singers, you can also pretend this is a thing lol!
> 
> I have a good idea of where I want this story to go, but am not yet 100% sure of all the details, so please, write comments with what you'd like to see! Kudos are also very, very appreciated and a great incentive for me to keep the story going :)


End file.
